Talk:Creddie/@comment-4542190-20130124145735/@comment-4542190-20130124235551
And one can't blame her for this, taking into account what she had been through because of Sam and Freddie dating. But still, she was a true friend. Nice comparison over there but you seem to neglect some key points (Conveniently?). Carly pulled Sam inside her apartment when the former told the latter she kissed Freddie for the first time and the latter asked if she wanted to talk about it. One of two things happened: 1) Sam didn't say anything to Carly but went straight to Freddie, which would raise questions. Why she didn't tell Carly what she thought? Carly was the one directly concerned, it was about her feelings. 2) Sam told Carly her... "opinion" (God make it one) but Carly discarded it without second thoughts because she found it crazy and ridiculous, judging from her behavior towards Freddie afterwards. When Carly and Freddie broke up, both were obviously very awkward and sad about it, during and after the break up- their body language confesses to that. Don't try denying this. Carly didn't refuse kissing Freddie. And a kiss on the cheek, especially from a girl to a boy, is never strictly friendly. On the contrary, most of the time, it implies romance. Also, Freddie deeply and greatly regretted breaking up with Carly. He screamed "WHAT DID I DO?" in despair if memory serves right. He didn't want to break up with Carly but he felt he had to-so as to be sure he wasn't taking advantage of her. I don't recall Freddie regretting breaking up with Sam. In fact, I don't remember Freddie (or Sam) being sad at all. You admitted yourself, they mutually broke up, they realised they don't get along as a couple. So, they understood that this was the right thing to do. Freddie telling Sam to be more normal and Sam telling Freddie to be more abnormal in order things to work out for them was them admitting that they should change as characters. Which means, Sam wouldn't be Sam ''and Freddie wouldn't be ''Freddie- nobody would be 100% himself/herself. Which is never worth it, not only about relationships. You should be accepted for who you are, not as some other would want you to be. What Freddie told Carly on the other hand, essentially meant "I will wait for you forever." By one-way, I meant that Sam and Freddie didn't break up by choice- they had no choice but to break up. It couldn't go another way. The way the break ups unfolded had closure for Seddie and left Creddie hanging. Umm, seriously? What Sam said in iPear Store about Freddie still being in love with her and that it's kinda sad? Which was obviously a joke and Sam wasn't speaking seriously about this? And Carly's and Freddie's relationship wasn't brought up again since iSaved Your Life? Again, seriously? You seem to forget a little episode called iOpen a Restaurant where Freddie throws the bombshell at Carly, taking her by surprise (not that there weren't any other pointers to Creddie during the last season). "Because the glances, smiles, and casual touching is not enough to substantiate romance in my opinion" Really? Care to know that love can be found in the smallest, tiniest things. Freddie is a glaring example. One look, one smile from Carly and he was enchanted by her, going crazy about her. And let me guess. A mere exchange of "I love you" (which was halfhearted at best) counts to you more than innumerable more "I love you" 's between Carly and Freddie (mostly on Freddie's part but Carly had her share too), the many intense hugs they had, the importance of Freddie's love to Carly as demonstrated, the slow, romantic '''dance they had together (and the ensuing kiss that was scripted out although called epic), Freddie giving his life '''for Carly (you don't do that for anyone you know), both having a picture /poster of the other in their personal space, Freddie 'refreshing' Carly's memory about his feelings and Carly showing what she thinks about that bacon crap. Unless, you want to include all the physical and emotional pain Sam has caused Freddie over the years as "romance" and try to persuade us that Sam's behavior in iOMG didn't come out of nowhere. Jennette herself tweeted that she prefers Creddie and that Seddie makes no sense to her- and she experienced this firsthand. Why do I bother?